


Moonsun drabbels / SUMMER edition

by that_1_hoe



Series: moon & sun collections [2]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff fluff and more fluff, Summer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and im whipped for them too, and so is byul, cant get enough of moonsun2, too much cheese tbh even im disgusted, what is tags, yong is whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_1_hoe/pseuds/that_1_hoe
Summary: moonsun softest/cutest short drabbels edition no one asked for tbh, pahaha enjoY! can never get enough of these two tbh.i swear they're dating right under our noses /coughsimeanmarried/each chapter is different. there will also be winter edition when winter comes by! i'll post here whenever i think of a new idea so this has no complete chapters.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Series: moon & sun collections [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737361
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Moonsun drabbels / SUMMER edition

“I forgot how nice this feels.” 

Both stood on the edge of the shore, letting the gentle waves of the water reach their toes and up to their feet. 

Yongsun smiles as she lightly sways her linked fingers with Byulyi's, “Yeah? She says softly, “I love the beach.” 

Byulyi hums in approval. 

The heat wasn't as bad as they expected on another summer day. The beach always had a breeze coming from the open which never disappointed and brought back enough wind to cool the heat off. Or maybe because it was also five am in the morning and they wore thin shirts with long sleeves. But hey, who cares? Aside from a few people here and there, the beach was empty around times like these to provide the perfect privacy. 

And the sun was rising up which was a beautiful, stunning view. Byulyi expressed her disappointment of not bringing her camera along, although Yongsun comforted her and said that it's not that bad because they can always come back the next day. 

“It’s not the same though,” Byulyi argues back, “It won’t have the same momento because it won’t be our first sunrise together.” 

Yongsun nudges her shoulder with her own, “Stop being a cliche for once, okay?” 

Byulyi grins and snakes an arm around Yongsun’s waist, sliding behind her to press her chest on the older’s back, “Never.” She whispers before she easily picks Yongsun up and turns to stand to the side, spreading her legs a bit as she starts swaying their form back and forth. 

“One, two, three…” Byulyi starts counting while doing so, her eyes gleaming with complete mischief. 

It takes exactly those three seconds for Yongsun’s brain to register what the younger plans to do. She starts flailing her legs while screeching, “Byulyi, don’t you dare!” 

“Four… five… six…” 

“Moon. Byulyi. I will not hesitate—” 

“And ten!” Yongsun lets out a small yelp and closes her eyes, her frame becoming into a ball as she gets ready to hear a big splash of water and the cold water to envelop her as she gets thrown forward. 

Byulyi laughs as she takes big steps forward, gently setting Yongsun down a bit deeper into the water so it reaches their calves now, fully back hugging her to prevent her from being hit anywhere else aside from her arm that Yongsun was currently abusing. 

“That!” Slap, “was!” slap, “not!” slap, “funny!” another slap. 

Byulyi nuzzles her nose on Yongsun’s cheek and kisses it multiple times, ignoring the stinging pain in her arm as she holds her close still, “I won’t throw you in just like that, Yong.” 

Yongsun huffs, her annoyance going away as fast as it came as she turns around Byulyi’s embrace, squinting her eyes at the younger girl who gives her a blinding smile. She breaks away slowly from her hold and pulls away, making Byulyi tilt her head to the side, an idea of what might come next as Yongsun’s revenge builds up. 

And it happens just as quickly——Yongsun dips down a bit and whacks the many amount of water she could get into her palms, splashing it straight up to Byulyi’s face, who recoils and stumbles back a little in surprise, catching herself from falling down and balancing herself quickly. 

“What the—” Byulyi opens her eyes to see Yongsun’s frame getting further away slowly, her laughter ringing behind her as she makes a run. 

“Oh, it’s on.” Byulyi smirks before she breaks out into a sprint, water splashing from all over as she jogs over the waves rather easily, dashing up towards Yongsun and slowly gaining speed. 

Yongsun panics slightly when she hears a splash of water that isn't her own and dares to take a look behind, letting out a yell as she speeds up when she sees Byulyi gaining on her. But she knew it was futile anyways because soon enough she felt the cold water hitting her back and making her shiver before she gets tugged behind and gets pulled back, the force of stopping so suddenly sending her flying a little as she collapses right into Byulyi’s embrace again. 

Byulyi catches her and stumbles lightly, her hands under Yongsun’s biceps to steady her back up, the same playful grin displayed on her lips as she hovers over Yongsun for a few seconds. 

The older girl looks back up at her and rolls her eyes, smiling lightly as she gets eased up to her feet, turning around once again in Byulyi's embrace. 

The younger tugs her paw sleeve down a little and gently dabs away the water from Yongsun’s face before she tucks some hair strands behind her ears so it will steer clear from sticking to her cheeks. 

“Where to if not into my arms?” Byulyi asks as her arms circle around Yongsun’s thin waist, pulling her close against her body to share the heat as they both shiver. 

Yongsun flushes visibly and looks away, clearing her throat as she squeaks, “Stop that,” and shoves Byulyi’s shoulder before her hands come to rest on both, squirming a little under Byulyi’s loving gaze. 

“Stop what?” the way she smiles gives away that Byulyi knows the answer. 

Still, the older rolls her eyes. “Being greasy.” 

“Make me.” Byulyi challenges. 

Yongsun brings her hands to cup both of Byulyi’s cheeks, tracing her thumbs in circles before she brings the younger’s head in close, bringing their foreheads together as she maintains eye contact. 

They stay like that for a while, both unmoving and staring deep into each other’s eyes. 

  
Byulyi’s brown eyes were simply beautiful. They had a story of their own to tell, one that Yongsun knew she belonged in. With the sun rising up and illuminating on them, brown no longer describes Byulyi’s eyes. They melt into golden rays, circling an eclipse. 

“A kiss for your thoughts?” 

Yongsun rolls her eyes but pulls her dumbass girlfriend in for a sweet kiss anyways. 


End file.
